KokuryuHa's Affections: Servant and Master
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: THE FIRST KOKURYUHAXHIEI STORY EVER! This is the untold story of a Dragon's love for it's master. I will always be his. He is my breath, and I his. Fire and Darkness is one KokuryuhaHiei possible onesided
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**_I live in _him.**

**_I Breathe _his blood.**

**_I feed on _his desires.**

**_I am tamed by _his voice.**

**_Chains can not hold _me.**

**_The only thing that holds me _is his spirit.**

**_Stones will not confine _me**

**_I am contained only by _the prison of his body.**

**And _I am content with _all this.**

_**I Live In him.**_

_**I Breathe Him.**_

_**I Feed On Him**_

_**I Am Tamed By Him**_

_**Chains Can Not Hold Him**_

_**The Only Thing That Hold Me Is Him**_

_**Stones Will Not Confine Him**_

_**I Am Containted Only By Him**_

_**I Am Content With Him**_

I don't own YYH. REVIEW!


	2. Memories

_**Memories**_

**_A soul locked a body not her own._**

**_A damned existence where there was no rest, no piece, no calm._**

**_But she could be with him._**

**_And that was all that mattered to her as she remained locked within a pitch black cell. Not a window, no door in or out. _**

**_In a little piece of ebony hell she opened eyes that saw nothing as like a movie what he saw she saw._**

**_She had slept far too long.._**

**_Hiei lay abandon like a bloody rag in the snow, unable to move as it continued to fall on his numb body._**

**_She stood in her cage and snarled in the ancient language she spoke, a human form with the characteristics of a dragon, and as she used her bonds to his flesh to pull at the bandages he moved a weak and fumbled with the bandages on his right arm._**

**_"I-It's only fitting I should die alone..."_**

**_She slid from the confines of his body, a flaming serpent as she roared. Then she felt it, he snapped every link he held to control her._**

**_"Go.."_**

**_"No."_**

**_Hiei's eyes snapped open as the whisper came and the dragon wrapped around him, bathing him in heat and energy. An undying connection of loyalty_** **_connecting Dragon to master as she abandon the idea of freedom to the thought of being his...To the thought of protecting him...Of holding onto him with all spirit and mind..._**

**_Because her body was not her own._**

**_As she released him and slid back into his flesh, barring the door once more to the lonely, silent cell._**

**_He stood and left the bandages he had held her with on the ground._**

**_"Why didn't you leave? Foolish beast." He spoke, knowing she could hear him as she smiled and, unable to answer, rested her head on the stone floor and rested._**

Hiei watched the dark waters years later as his soul seemed to hollow.

It was HIS fault...

HE let Yukina be slaughtered...

He DESERVED to die...

He drew his sword and lashed it violently across his wrists as crimson blood stained the battered blade.

He slumped forward and his fingertips fell into the cool water as he shut his eyes.

Kokuryu-Ha rolled from his body, screaming an unearthly cry to the heavens as he slid forward even more... Arms submerged in water that was now colored crimson by his blood.

She felt a tug, and screamed in her own pain... It felt as if every bone in her dark body was shattering

Eyes opened she looked at human like hands, finding that her bones had not broken..merely changed...Without skipping a beat she grabbed Hiei, dragging him up and licking the wrists in turn with her forked tongue.

She picked him up, holding him tightly and ran as fast as she could, feet barely touching the ground as she willed herself not to trip as she got used to her strange new legs.

When she reached the temple she screamed that unearthly scream and in moments Genkai, Yusuke, and Kurama where at the door, they saw the unearthly form of the damned beast and saw they're friend.

It took five minutes for them to realize what had happened as she screamed again, holding his limp pale body closer and thrashing her head.

Kurama acted first, grabbing her rough, almost scaly arm and dragging her inside as Yusuke and Keiko ran for bandages.

She stood in the corner as, after determining Hiei would be ok, Kurama and Yusuke rounded on her.

"Who are you!"

"WHAT are you?"

"What's your name?"

"ANSWER US!"

She shook her head no before a cough and a muttered, "Idiots." drew their attention to Hiei, standing with bandaged wrists in the doorway.

She ran too him and stood at his side, unearthly bright silver pupilless eyes watched him.

He took a moment to look at her.

Her skin was the same color as she had been as a dragon, deepest midnight black... but it felt rough to the touch. Long white scars ran over her as her shoulder length mane of wiry, thin hair. Her long black claw like nails that went on both her hands and her feet.

She was not pretty by far, as her ragged tarnished black ripped dress hug loosely over her.

then he looked back at Yusuke and Kurama.

"She's the dragon of the darkness flame...Kokuryu Ha..."

"But she-"

"I don't know how she came to be like a human but I know its her."

Hiei did not explain why as Kokuryu-ha grabbed his arm, put it over her neck, and half supported half dragged Hiei into his room.

Putting him on his bed she looked at him and scolded him in her unearthly language.

Hiei just listened, not knowing or caring what the words meant...

But they sounded like the cold of winter...The whistle of a sword...the crack of breaking bones...The sound of a sword striking home and blood hitting the ground in pools. Like the dying cry of a warrior... Like the sobs of a child as he watches his mother be raped and killed.

"Shut up, those words mean nothing to me."

Kokuryu-Ha stopped, looking at him as he laid down and said, "Just let me sleep."

She stayed silent as his yes shut and after a moment curled up at the foot of his bed like a loyal dog...

And as she shut eyes that saw what no one else could, she did not sleep. She stayed awake with unfailing devotion to her master.

_**I Do Not Live In Him**_

REVIEW!****Ok, and Kokuryu-Ha takes both her natural and her more humanish form in this fic.****


	3. Breath and Food

_**Breath and Food**_

Eyes shut, still curled into a ball she knew everything that happened over the night. What a strange gift it is, to sleep, yet be completely conscious of all taht goes on in reality.

She was not free even in the depths of her slumber.

Something moved beside the bed and she was alive instantly, teeth snapping shut metalically as she snarled at the intruder.

"It's all right. I wont harm you." Kurama chuckled as she turned her attention to the plates of food he was carrying.

She couldn't see it but she could feel that something hot was in front of her, she could taste in the air fruit of some kind and eggs..But she had not yet woken, so still she remained asleep, her mind knowing but her not knowing.

"Hungry? I brought food for you and Hiei."

"Don't bother talking to the foolish beast. she doesn't understand a word."

"Master's Voice." the thought clicked and suddenly her already open eyes opened and she saw what she had already seen.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't speak a language from demon world or human world."

"How strange."

The two conversing didn't notice her take the apple carefully in her hands.

It was heavy, which was odd for a piece of meat. It had a smooth sort of skin.. She had never felt smooth before and ran her clawed finger tips over it again.

She had never seen a creature like this...

Red and smooth...

Finally she rammed her fangs in and ripped a hunk off...

Coughing she spit it back into her hand.

Her forked tongue ran over the white flesh and she shook her head in disgust.

Whatever small creature it was, she had no taste for it and was quite glad it did not live in the fiery pits of spirit world where she grew up. Or her mother would had made her eat those instead of the tender flesh of a low class demon.

Hiei looked at her, eyes hinted with a trace of amusement as she went back to the plate and tried something else...

It was another small creature..or was it many small creatures clinging to one skeletal frame?

She bit into one of the small smooth purple orbs and found it tasted with something not of meat, but this one had the same soft consistency as her older brothers flesh had when she had killed him.

Still, that unknown taste made her gag as she put the grapes down and this time he grabbed her arm before she tried something else. "Stop."

He grabbed something long and brown and hissing.

Was it still alive? hissing at him? was master going to kill it right there? She sat perched on the balls of her feet and watched him bite it in half and eat it hungrily.

Kokuryu-Ha could already tell that living in a human world was going to be like when she first opened her eyes her her own world.

New, exciting, and stressful.

But she would do it, for him...And as she ate one of the sausages she realized as she worked her jaws that it was the first solid food she'd eaten in 100 years.

"You fooliosh beast. You've never tasted sweet have you?" Master spoke and she looked at him, clawed hands grabbing another sauge and eating it ferociously.

She couldn't help but cough when she inhaled once more. the cold human air tasted disgusting and bit into her makai-trained lungs. She had not needed to worry about this when she had been a part of Master. Master's breath had been her breath...she had been breathing his blood and his energy.

Hiei amde a small groan of pain as his wrist dribbled alittle blood through teh fesh bandages and she grabbed him, lifted hsi arm, tore teh clean white linen away and licke at teh horrible looking gashes.

His blood now ran through her veins as well, and ehr love for her master woul not fail as her energy healed teh wound slightly and made it stop bleeding.

How amusing it is, that he was her entire world, and she understood nothing he said.

Just then, a knock rang on the door.

_**I do not breath his blood**_

REVIEW!


End file.
